The CP Factor Season 2
The second season of The CP Factor was confirmed on October 20, 2014. Sam Rudi, Dancing Penguin and Cadence will return as judges. On November 25, 2014, it was confirmed that a fourth judge would join the panel for Season 2 and on December 6, 2014, the judge was confirmed to be Meaghan. The second season aired on Penguin TV on June 13, 2015. RP Duo won the show on October 18th against Lauren Jasmine with 54.3% of the vote. Auditions Bootcamp Judges Houses Finalists Key: Light Green - Winner Pink - Runner-up Light Blue - Third Place Yellow- Another Place Live Shows The live shows began on August 15, 2015. Each week's song choice follow a particular theme. Each contestant performs on Saturday while eliminations and guest performances take place on Sunday. The results are announced on Sunday, with the bottom two contestants being announced and then judges choosing which of the two to eliminate after the contestants perform another song of their choice (the final showdown). If the judges' votes are tied, the vote goes to deadlock and the contestant with the fewest viewer votes is eliminated. The results show features a group performance by the remaining contestants and guest live performances. Each results show featured musical performances from at least one artist, while occasionally, artists performed on the main performances show. Week 1 (15/16 August) *Theme: 1980s Music *Musical Guest: Before You Exit ("Cheering Up") Due to the addition of 4 wildcard contestants, the first live show was a double elimination. The three acts with the fewest public votes were announced as the bottom three. The act with the fewest public votes was automatically eliminated. The remaining two acts then performed in the sing-off for the judges' votes. Judges' votes to eliminate: *Meaghan: Penguin Stereo, backed her own act; Jake Flash. *Rudi: Flash, backed his own act; Penguin Stereo. *Cadence: Flash, felt that Penguin Stereo had more star quality. *Dancing Penguin: Flash, thought that Penguin Stereo had better vocals. Even though Flash was already eliminated, O'Riley revealed that even if the vote had went to deadlock, Flash would still have been eliminated due to him receiving less public votes than Penguin Stereo. Week 2 (22/23 August) *Theme: Motown *Musical Guest: Arnold Arctic ("Changing") Due to the addition of 4 wildcard contestants, the second live show was a double elimination. The three acts with the fewest public votes were announced as the bottom three. The act with the fewest public votes was automatically eliminated. The remaining two acts then performed in the sing-off for the judges' votes. Judges' votes to eliminate: *Dancing Penguin: Amelia C, backed his own act; Robbie John. *Cadence: John, backed her own act; Amelia C. *Meaghan: John, felt that Amelia C would sell more records. *Rudi: Amelia C, said that John was clearly the better singer. With both acts receiving two votes each, the vote was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. Amelia C was eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. Week 3 (29/30 August) *Theme: Love and heartbreak *Musical Guest: Rocked Evil ("I Want It") Judges' votes to eliminate: *Cadence: Hooks Up, backed her own act; Sam G. *Rudi: Sam G, backed his own act; Hooks Up. *Dancing Penguin: Sam G, felt that Hooks Up had a better chance of succeeding in the music industry, although praised both acts for their performances. *Meaghan: Hooks Up, could not decide so chose to take it to deadlock. With both acts receiving two votes each, the vote was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. Sam G was eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. Week 4 (5/6 September) *Theme: Disco *Musical Guest: The Penguin Band ("Beginning To The End") On September 4, it was revealed that the fourth live show would be another double elimination. The act who had received the fewest public votes on Saturday's live show would be automatically eliminated. Then voting lines would reopen until the next night when the two acts who had received the fewest public votes would perform in the sing-off for the judges' votes. Judges' votes to eliminate: *Dancing Penguin: Ball, backed his own act; Kitty Peng but said that he didn't want to send home Ball as he had chosen her as Cadence's wildcard act. *Cadence: Peng, backed her own act; Terrie Ball, but praised both of them for the performance in the sing off. *Meaghan: Ball, took into account that Dancing Penguin had not yet lost an act but said that she had enjoyed watching Peng more than Ball throughout the show. *Rudi: Ball, claimed that both performances in the sing off were "shockingly bad" but said that Ball's sing off performance was the worst performance of hers to date and that Peng's was much better. Even though Ball was already eliminated, O'Reiley revealed that if the vote had went to deadlock, Peng would have been eliminated instead of Ball as she had received less public votes than Ball. Week 5 (12/13 September) *Theme: Songs by Maroon 5 or Michael Pengy *Musical Guest: Michael Pengy ("Coming Back For You") Judges' votes to eliminate: *Dancing Penguin: Bailey, backed his own act; Kitty Peng. *Meaghan: Peng, backed her own act; Freddy Bailey while also claiming that she didn't want to be left with no acts only halfway through the live shows. *Cadence: Bailey, praised both acts for their performances in the sing-off but said that she thought that Bailey would become an artist even when he isn't on the show compared to Peng. *Rudi: Peng, based off of the sing-off performances. With both acts having two votes each, the vote was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. Peng was eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. Week 6 (19/20 September) *Theme: Movie Week *Musical Guest: Wade EC ("Bring It") Judges' votes to eliminate: *Rudi: John, backed his own act; RP Duo. *Dancing Penguin: RP Duo, backed his own act; Robbie John. *Meaghan: John, stated that she looked forward to seeing RP Duo more. *Cadence: John, agreed with Meaghan. Even though John was already eliminated, O'Reily revealed that if the vote had went to deadlock, RP Duo would have been eliminated due to them receiving less public votes than John. Week 7 (26/27 September) *Theme: Any type of EDM (with vocals) *Musical Guest: Jack and Steve ("End to the End") On September 25, Dancing Penguin confirmed on Good Morning Club Penguin that Week 7 would be a double elimination. The act who had received the fewest public votes on Saturday's show would be automatically eliminated. The voting lines would then reopen and the two acts who had received the fewest public votes on Sunday's results show would have to sing again in the sing-off for the judges' votes. Judges' votes to eliminate: *Meaghan: Bell, backed her own act; Freddy Bailey. *Dancing Penguin: Bailey, backed his own act; Chris Bell. *Cadence: Bailey, felt that Bell wanted it more. *Rudi: Bell, could not decide so chose to take it to deadlock. With both acts receiving two votes each, the vote was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. Bailey was eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes becoming Meaghan's final act to leave the competition. Week 8 (3/4 October) *Theme: Songs to get you to the semi final (own choice) *Musical Guest: 5 Daylight ("Don't Care") For the first time this season, the contestants performed two songs each. Judges' votes to eliminate: *Dancing Penguin: Jasmine, backed his own act; Chris Bell. *Cadence: Bell, backed her own act; Lauren Jasmine while also saying that Bell had been one of the greatest contestants to ever come on the show. *Rudi: Bell, said that both contestants were amazing but that Jasmine picked the better song choice. *Meaghan: Bell, said that while Bell had better vocals then Jasmine, she was the better performer. Even though Bell was already eliminated, O'Reiley revealed that if the vote had went to deadlock, Jasmine would have been eliminated instead of Bell as she had received less public votes than Bell. Week 9 (10/11 October) *Theme: Songs to get you to the final (own choice) *Musical Guest: Andrew Gonzalez ("Tear in My Heart") Judges' votes to eliminate: *Dancing Penguin: Jack, said that both sing-off performances were amazing but felt that Jasmine had deserved her place in the final more. *Cadence: Jack, backed her own act; Lauren Jasmine while agreeing with Dancing Penguin that Jasmine had deserved her place in the final more. *Rudi: Jasmine, could not decide so chose to take it to deadlock. *Meaghan: Jasmine, backed up her own act, Jay Jack With both acts receiving two votes each, the vote was deadlocked and reverted to the earlier public vote. Jay Jack were eliminated as the act with the fewest public votes. Week 10: Final (17/18 October) '17 October' *Theme: No theme (new song); Celebrity duets *Group Performance: "Animals" (all finalists) *Musical Guests: Before You Exit ("She's Got That Vibe") and Cadence ("Acceptance") The Double Team had received the fewest public votes and was automatically eliminated. '18 October' *Themes: Favourite performance ("song of the series"); Winners single *Group Performance: "Uptown Funk"/"Cool in the Cold"/"Splendid" (all finalists) *Musical guests: Micheal Pengy ("Paradise"), Jack and Steve ("Feel So Close") and Dancing Penguin ft. Million Dollar$ ("We Rule the World") Elimination Table See also *The CP Factor (Season 1)